


The Creation Of Hope

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hajime becomes Kamukura Izuru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creation Of Hope

“Are you sure you want to start the SHSL Hope Project now, Hinata?”

 

“Yes.” I answer, for I’m going to be talented and everything is going to be fine and no one else is going to die.

 

_I’m doing the right thing, am I?_

 

_The only reason the school wants me is for this project, and it has to be something important for that to be the case._

 

“Come with me.” one of the professors says, as he takes my hand and leads me through a door that’s built into the wall. I’m escorted into a room that looks like a science lab with a massive bed in the middle.

 

_Okay, this is weird, unless they want to make sure that I’m healthy enough to participate in… whatever the SHSL Hope Project is._

 

“Please lie down.” the professor says, so this is probably a medical examination. I follow his command, and he stabs my arm with a needle.

 

_Wait, isn’t this the last part of an examination? That’s weird…_

 

He’s writing something down on a notepad, and I want to ask him what exactly I signed up for, but my mind goes completely blank.

 

* * *

 

_“We can offer you a scholarship to our school, if you join the Super High-School Level Hope Project.”_

 

_It was an amazing offer, so of course I accepted. I’d get a chance to interact with the people I idolized, in exchange for… something._

 

_They never said what exactly it was, but I thought they would help me develop some sort of talent…_

 

I’m alive and someone’s stabbing me. Or, I think I’m alive, but someone is definitely stabbing me, for there are knives running through my chest and needles in all of my veins.

 

_Okay, if I signed up for this project, why the hell would they brutally kill me? Why would a school dedicated to cultivating hope and talent decide to test out torture methods on an innocent person?_

 

“...increase firing rate of synapses….” a disembodied voice says as someone sticks another knife in my body, except this one’s slicing open my skull and why the fuck do I know this?!

 

_Calm down, you’re maniacally thrashing and almost punched someone. Think about something happy…_

 

_“Let’s play together next time, okay?”_

 

_“You have more freedom than we do, Hinata. All I have are games.”_

 

_Nanami, did I do the right thing? Was it right, to give up my freedom for… something?_

 

I have no idea. I wish she was here, so I could talk to her and pretend that I’m not a partially conscious witness to the dismantling of my own brain, but if she was here, she would’ve said that this was like that scene in her favorite videogame where the protagonist gets horrifically tortured, and save me.

 

_There’s no going back, then. You, for some stupid reason, decided to donate your body to science, and the scientists decided that you were worthier alive than dead._

 

_Why did you never ask them exactly what the SHSL Hope Project entailed?_

 

“I’ll get used to this.” I say, except there’s no sound coming out of my mouth and I _cannot_ believe that I am saying that in reference to being experimented on while partially conscious…

 

_“There’s more to life than talent, you know?”_

 

_“Hope comes from people acting like people, not experimentation.”_

 

“Increase dosage of anesthetic.” the disembodied voice says, and the world goes completely black.

 

* * *

 

I’m alive. I don’t know how that’s possible, but I’m alive and _somehow_ survived whatever the fuck those researchers did to me.

 

I’m standing in front of a mirror, and I have black hair and red eyes. Except that’s not what I look like _at all,_ so either they deliberately changed my appearance or I’m hallucinating, and I’m not sure what I’d rather believe.

 

_If I got a time machine, I’d go back in time and rip up the scholarship they gave me, for absolutely nothing was worth this._

 

_Why was I so stupid?!_

 

I want to tear my eyes out and cut off all my hair, but my hands aren’t moving and my body’s walking onto campus. There’s a fountain near me, and Nanami’s sitting there with her videogames, as if she was waiting for me.

 

_Listen, I know that I look completely different, but it’s Hinata. I should’ve listened to you, and never donated my body to science, but I’m pretty sure I’m still myself…._

 

My body walks past the fountain, as if I had no idea who she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is probably going to get declared non-canon, but I hope it's still good.


End file.
